Roast Beef of Temptation~Etsuya Eizan Edition
|chef = Etsuya Eizan |primary ingredient = Beef Artichokes |cuisine type = Western |dish type = Original |menu category = Main Course |manga = Chapter 234 |anime = }}Roast Beef of Temptation~ Etsuya Eizan Edition ''' is a dish made by Etsuya Eizan against Takumi Aldini in the 3rd Bout of the Rebels Vs. Central Régiment de Cuisine. Description Roast beef made with heat permeated into the meat's very core that the cross section is a brilliant shade of pink. This dish is accompanied with a cream sauce made with horseradish, fresh cream, yogurt and a heavy amount of artichoke hearts (which contain Cynarine) and causes the next dish to become sweet as cake in order to sabotage his opponent's dish. In other words the taste of this dish is like an inescapable illusion. Recipe * '''Roast Beef * Cream Sauce ** HorseradishWikipedia Page on Horseradish. ** Fresh Cream ** Yogurt ** Anchovies ** Artichoke Hearts *** Lemon Juice *** Olive Oil * Poached Egg Real Facts * Cynarine is a hydroxycinnamic acid and a biologically active chemical constituent of artichoke (Cynara cardunculus). Chemically, it is an ester formed from quinic acid and two units of caffeic acid. It inhibits taste receptors, making water (and other foods and drinks) seem sweet.Wikipedia Page on Cynarine * Horseradish (Armoracia rusticana, syn. Cochlearia armoracia) is a perennial plant of the Brassicaceae family (which also includes mustard, wasabi, broccoli, and cabbage). It is a root vegetable used as a spice. The plant is probably native to southeastern Europe and western Asia. It is popular worldwide. It grows up to 1.5 meters (4.9 feet) tall, and is cultivated primarily for its large, white, tapered root. The intact horseradish root has hardly any aroma. When cut or grated enzymes from the now-broken plant cells break down sinigrin (a glucosinolate) to produce allyl isothiocyanate (mustard oil), which irritates the mucous membranes of the sinuses and eyes. Grated mash should be used immediately or preserved in vinegar for best flavor. Once exposed to air or heat it will begin to lose its pungency, darken in color, and become unpleasantly bitter tasting over time. ** The Japanese condiment wasabi, although traditionally prepared from the wasabi plant, is now usually made with horseradish due to the scarcity of the wasabi plant. The Japanese botanical name for horseradish is seiyōwasabi (セイヨウワサビ, 西洋山葵), or "Western wasabi". Both plants are members of the family Brassicaceae. * Roast beef is a dish of beef which is roasted in an oven. Essentially prepared as a main meal, the leftovers are often used in sandwiches and sometimes are used to make hash. In the United Kingdom, United States, Canada, Ireland, New Zealand and Australia, roast beef is one of the meats traditionally served at Sunday dinner, although it is also often served as a cold cut in delicatessen stores, usually in sandwiches. A traditional side dish to roast beef is Yorkshire pudding.Wikipedia Page on roast beef. References Category:Dishes Category:Meat Dishes Category:Etsuya Eizan Dishes Category:Shokugeki Recipes Category:Egg Dishes Category:Western Dishes Category:Régiment de Cuisine Dishes Category:Beef Dishes Category:Main Course